On the Shores of Lake Mikado
by PanDitty
Summary: Issachar begins to do a little soul searching before the Gauntlet Rite. \\ Issachar x Flynn


Issachar had been excited about this day ever since he came of age. The Gauntlet Rite to become a samurai. It was a moment that he had trained for most of his life, and now, after traveling for so long he had made it to the shores of Lake Mikado. Filled with energy, he climbed up to the highest point on the cliff to look over the water. The walls of Mikado Castle could be seen clearly in the distance and Issachar wanted nothing more than for the next few days to quickly fly by. With gloved hands on his hips, he closed his hazel eyes to take a slow, deep breath. Exhaling made him feel alive as the wind swept around him. "We made it in good time." he murmured.

He was then greeted with a chuckle that caused him to turn slightly. Behind him stood a young man, slightly shorter, but with long black hair and matching village clothing. A smile broke his usually calm expression as he slowly made his way over. "Thankfully, I suggested that we leave earlier." Issachar was indeed thankful.

"Ha! I'm sure we could have made it if we left a few hours later."

Flynn countered with his normal voice-of-reason. "Had we left later we would have had to set up camp in the forest. Do I need to remind you about-"

It wasn't Issachar's fault that they stumbled upon a skunk's den. Then again, it was his fault. Instead of waiting to gather during the morning, he suggested that they wait until the afternoon. Afternoon turned to evening as they walked home and that walk resulted in Flynn discovering a territorial skunk. "Nah, you don't need to. I remember."

"So you remember how-"

Issachar sighed. "Yeah, I remember how you got sprayed too."

"And-"

"I get it, Flynn!" Issachar whined in response. Flynn gave a triumphant smile as he took a cross-armed stance next to his companion. This was the beginning of their first day of camping at Mikado Lake, just outside the castle until the Gauntlet Rite began. They knew that the inns would be packed with travelers coming to participate in and observe the rite this year. Instead of paying money to stay in a room, Issachar decided it would be best if they set up camp at the lake. It was an idea that Flynn had no intention of declining. After all, they were Casualries from a small village. Working the land was no different from spending the evening sleeping outdoors. Both would take turns gathering nuts and berries, firewood and fish when they got the chance. Flynn would often tease his friend when the line would snap, causing the fish to flee with the bait. While Issachar would point out how Flynn couldn't cook the fish properly. In the end, they were able to finish each day on good terms.

Issachar didn't expect to have trouble sleeping that night. The night before they would journey into Mikado Castle. Flynn's breathing had become slow and shallow hours ago, leaving Issachar to stare out across the lake's surface. The torches outlining the castle wall were flickering in the cool breeze of night, and brown haired male couldn't stop staring at them. Thoughts of living in the castle, draped in the samurai uniform and fighting to protect his village began to swarm his thoughts. Though, the most troubling thought of them all, was the thought of having to leave Flynn behind in Kiccigiorgi. Flynn was his best friend since they first met. The slightly younger male was being picked on, as a child, by a group of older boys. Issachar had stood up for him even if it resulted in a swollen eye and a bruised, busted lip. Ever since then, Issachar had been a big brother of sorts toward Flynn, and Flynn was always concerned about Issachar. They would always find some sort of trouble within the village, and those were memories that Issachar didn't want to forget. Memories that he didn't want to miss making with Flynn in the future.

Feeling the other shifting against him, Issachar looked over his shoulder to stare at Flynn's back. He felt that he must have caused the other to stir, but Flynn had a history of rousing without disturbance. Long, black locks spread over the makeshift pillow that they shared . The other couldn't help but smile at that question. "It's still pretty late. Why are you awake, Flynn?" He stopped to laugh in a teasing way. "Have a bad dream?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" This made Issachar frown. Flynn never explained to him why he had woken up, but he turned his body to face Issachar. Flynn pressed his face against Issachar's shoulder and sighed, closing his eyes without further response. His arms found their way around the slightly broader frame of his friend, tightening a bit and curling toward him. "Flynn...?"

Protecting those closest to him also meant protecting Flynn. To be able to see him smiling, always, was enough to make his heart swell. When the village was happy - not, not just the village - when Flynn was happy, everything was right in the world. Issachar was willing to fight for a world where his family, the village and Flynn didn't have to struggle or live in fear of demons. These thoughts caused him to pull Flynn closer, his right hand trailing through the river of black strands as the other drifted further into sleep. He knew he would have to give this up. The feeling of being this close to person he cared for the most. Feelings of content after a long day of herding livestock or spending morning til noon in the garden. Being able to see Flynn's smiling face as they watched the sunset in the distance.

Realizing that these feelings would go unrequited and unrecognized.

Issachar knew that Flynn would never be able to love him. He was admired by all of the young women in the remote Kiccigiorgi Village, and he knew that he would find a wonderful woman to call his wife after he was gone. Someone he could protect while Issachar was gone. Someone to raise a family with. Something that Issachar could not have with Flynn. Even still, he had faith in Flynn. He knew that the other was strong enough to stand on his own two feet with the opportunity came. Flynn was no longer the child who would obediently follow after Issachar on every adventure. He turned into a young man who could call Issachar out on his foolish actions or half-planned schemes. Someone who wasn't afraid to argue with him, and they would always find a way to make up in the end. Someone, Issachar now realized, was someone he did not want to leave behind after the Rite.

With a heavy heart and scattered thoughts, he managed to sleep for those few hours before sunrise. Flynn had awaken with the sun, but he continued to watch over his friend until the other began to rouse. When Issachar opened his eyes and focused, he found a pair of green pools staring up at him. "How did you sleep?" Flyn asked while Issachar took the time to yawn. Concerned, as usual, but it was enough to give Issachar the slightest bit of hope. He didn't want to lie, but Flynn would be able to pick up his dishonesty easily.

"Not the greatest..." Then again, would he be able to sleep normally after today? He didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts were becoming repetitive. "We've spend so many days out here at Lake Mikado, after all..." Issachar answered with a slight frown on his face, "When I thought about this being out last night here, I couldn't bare to rouse myself." Before he could continue, Flynn gave a small smile before elbowing his friend in the side. He wasn't in the mood to lecture Issachar. Not on a day like today. As he managed to wriggle out of the sleeping bag they shared, Flynn reached over for the small band he usually used to pull his long strands into a ponytail.

"We should get going then. After all," Flynn paused to stand, turning his attention to his childhood friend. "today is your day, Issachar."

Was it really? He couldn't help but question his lifelong decision of participating in the Rite. If he wanted to return to Kicchigiorgi, to ignore the Gauntlet Rite, he could make it there before nightfall. That is, if he kept walking without rest and if Flynn wasn't with him. Training to be a samurai gave him the confidence that his legs could make the journey. Now wasn't the time to be doubtful, but how could he not? Everything would change within the next few hours. Issachar wasn't aware that he had zoned out until he noticed a hand being held out to him. He turned his attention upward to see Flynn giving him a calm, understanding smile. His green eyes held no regret and he wanted Issachar to feel the same. Flynn knew, more than anyone, how important this moment was for the other and didn't want him to change his mind. "Now matter what happens, Issachar, we will always have our special place."

Mikado Lake.

If he became a samurai, he hoped that he would be able to see that smiling face some time. He would wait as long as he needed to see Flynn smiling at him after today. To preserve that image, to preserve that glimpse of happiness was worth fighting for. Issachar gave a breathy chuckle as he reached up to take a firm hold of Flynn's hand. "Of course we will. This will always be out special place."

They remained in silence as they packed their belongings. Flynn would often catch brief glimpses of Issachar over his shoulder as he folded the sleeping bag. Issachar would often catch the other in the act, but acknowledged it in secret. As they stood outside the entrance to Mikado Castle, Flynn looked over at his friend one last time. He noticed that he other seemed a little pale, almost as if he were having a change of heart. He reached over and gently placed his hand over the other's shoulder, smiling as warm as he could until those brown eyes turned their attention to his green ones. "I'm here for you." Flynn murmured. Issachar nodded, and the two slowly made their way inside. Making their way to the Gauntlet Rite, to have their fates decided from that moment on.

* * *

**AN: Originally posted on Ao3 on ****April 20th, 2014**

The inspiration for this little drabble came to me when Issachar wanted Flynn to become a magnificent samurai during his dying words in SMT:IV. To me, Issachar leaving Mikado Castle and returning to Kiccigiorgi without Flynn would have been just as hard as him staying and Flynn returning. I didn't want to get that far into this drabble, I left it with the duo about to enter Mikado Castle. Maybe I should write a AU for these two? Maybe. :)


End file.
